justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
USS Codetalker
The USS Codetalker is a stationary vehicle and base in Just Cause 4. It's added in the Danger Rising DLC. Name *The name of the submarine is "USS Codetalker", which corresponds to the naming system of U.S. navy ships, where "USS" stands for "United States Ship". *The ship is marked on an in-game map by its number "SFO-CO7K", which is also painted on the sides of the tower. This seems to be like the ships licence plate. All real nautical craft have one, but for real U.S. navy ships it's normally a simple up to 4-digit number. Description Quote from the map marker: "The Codetalker has been gathering intelligence on Solís for years. Without Espinosa's knowledge." The submarine is just as big as the others, about 760 meters long and 230 meters wide at the rear wingtips. The lower room at the front has a shooting range. Weapons and vehicles *Many drones patrolling the area. *Few, if any attack helicopters patrolling the area. Needs confirmation. *Several automated turrets on the surrounding platforms. *Several AA guns. *Several Huntsman SAM launchers. These can be reprogrammed. *Several parked C3 Canvasback Hovercraft. *Several hovercraft are patrolling the area. *14 missiles in silos at the front of the submarine. These can be launched when damaged from inside the submarine. *Large amount of different types of munitions stored inside the lower room at the front of the submarine. Among these are large missiles and two types of smaller bombs, or missiles. Location Middle of the northern coast. Completion Most of the items on the floating platforms are fragile and easy to destroy by any weapons. This is the only submarine that doesn't have any containers that would need to be dumped into the sea. Also, there's a conveniently placed AA gun on one of the panels at the right front corner of the submarine, allowing most of the outside items to be easily destroyed. *There are several platforms on the right side of the submarine with fuel tanks, antennas, sphere radars and satellite dishes. *A few generators on the platforms and inside the submarine. *There's a small column among the platforms that has 4 smaller columns and a circle of "electro-mag cable" around it. These 4 items are "power cells" that must be destroyed with in a limited amount of time. This then triggers an antenna to rise from the central column. Once this is destroyed, the captain reports that the "comms are down". *At least 3 automated turrets on the left side of the submarine. They are easy to destroy with the missiles from a C3 Canvasback Hovercraft. *2 "ranking agents". They may grapple around. **One of them tells Rico that he has heard that Rico was the best. Rico tells him that he still is, as he kills him. The agents last word is "How?" **The other one is on one of the large buoys. *The bottom part of the rear of the submarine can be accessed by driving a C3 Canvasback Hovercraft in through an airlock. This leads to a hovercraft garage, which has a door to the "engineering" room. The engineering area is a system of hallways and rooms full of machinery. There's a "electro-mag cable" around this room to allow the player to quickly get around the area with a hoverboard. The engineering area has 7 "power cells" that must be destroyed, to bring a reactor out of its protective area. This may be difficult, so the following two are the best ways to do this. Once that's done, the reactor comes out of the wall and can be destroyed. **Explore the room until you have the layout memorized. Find the place where you can see 3 cells from the same spot. Destroy these 3 and then quickly grapple to the other ones to destroy them. The SW9 Assault Rifle is a good choice for this. **Use the hoverboard to ride the "cable" and shoot on the move. The hoverboard moves fast, so the player needs a powerful, or fast firing weapon to do this. Anything as slow as the Niagara 9mm Bullpup will absolutely not be enough here. Some RPG could destroy them with 1 shot for each of them. *The big hallway at the front of the submarine, that has the missile silos, has a second set of "power cells" for a second reactor. This time it's a lot easier, as it's a single big room. Again it's advisable to find a spot from where the player can see at least 3 cells and destroy those first. Then grapple to the others. The reactor is in the same room. *Once everything else is done, go to the top of the submarines tower and use the hoverboard to ride along the "electro-mag cable" at the edge of the tower. This raises a large communications mast. The mast can be destroyed by small arms fire. Rocket and grenade launchers are very hard to aim here. Special intel When Rico arrives he immediately remembers that the USS Codetalker was his forward operations base during his mission in Guatemala and that Dimah was there too. Tom reminds him that Maria Kane was also there. When Rico enters the lower area at the front of the submarine (the room full of stored munitions and with a shooting range), he mentions that he can remember being briefed there by Maria. Tom then asks him if they were "an item" back then, to which Rico responds that they "kept things casual". After the mission *Like the other submarines, it remains occupied by Agency soldiers. *This place gains a map marker that allows fast travel. *The final message from Tom depends on how many submarines you've completed. See the full list at Category:Just Cause 4 Missions (at the Danger Rising section). *Completing this place unlocks the C3 Canvasback Hovercraft for the supply drop. Gallery (outside areas) USS Codetalker (seen from a distance).png| USS Codetalker (missiles being launched, first trailer).png|As seen for the first time in the DLC trailer. The only known way to set off the missiles like that is by some type of timed, or triggered explosives. USS Codetalker (platforms on the right).png|Platforms on the right side of the submarine. USS Codetalker (destroy the 4 power cells).png|Destroy the 4 "power cells". USS Codetalker (destroy the radar).png|Then destroy this radar that raises from the central column. USS Codetalker (sniping artillery turrets from a hovercraft).png|Sniping artillery turrets from a C3 Canvasback Hovercraft. USS Codetalker (ranking agent).png|One of the "ranking agents". Gallery (engineering rooms) USS Codetalker (entering the airlock).png|Entering the airlock. This is the smallest door on the side of the submarine. USS Codetalker (hovercraft storage).png|Hovercraft storage room. USS Codetalker (engineering room 1).png|Engineering rooms. USS Codetalker (engineering room 2).png|Engineering rooms. USS Codetalker (engineering room 3).png|Engineering rooms. Gallery (other internal rooms) USS Codetalker (missile hall).png|Missile hall. USS Codetalker (reactor at missile hall).png|Missile hall reactor. USS Codetalker (big trouble in the munitions room).png|Big trouble in the munitions room. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Locations Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:DLC for JC4 Category:Danger Rising Category:Just Cause 4 Missions